This invention relates to an for placing small workpieces on a work table such as is employed in assembling circuit boards and more particularly to an improved arrangement for this purpose.
In many types of assembling devices, workpieces are assembled onto a device that is supported on a work table with the workpieces being supplied from a supply at one side or the other of the work table. Normally the workpieces are picked up by a gripping unit which is moved in the X--X and Y--Y directions in order to place the workpiece at the desired location upon the work table. Such devices lend themselves to automatic operation. However, the previously proposed devices for this purpose have been rather cumbersome and occupy a large area.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and compact arrangement for assembling workpieces onto an article supported on a table.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved compact and high speed assembling device for such applications as assembling circuit boards.
In connection with assembling devices of the type aforedescribed, the supporting arrangement for the gripper that picks up the workpieces and places them on the table is such that it is not possible to employ plural grippers at the same time. As a result, the assembly procedure may be extremely slow.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an arrangement wherein a plurality of workpiece gripping means may be moved at the same time in order to assemble workpieces onto an article supported on the work table.
In connection with the support for the gripping devices that move the workpieces from their supply to the work table, it has already been noted that the gripper must be moved in an X--X direction and a Y--Y direction. It is desirable to provide an accurate support for permitting the movement of the grippers and one which will nevertheless be compact.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for moving a gripping device in two directions.